


Hint of Prussia

by LyckyDycky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bleach, Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, F/M, Hints of each tag -randomly, I'm not sure on half these tags now, Just hints of each pairing, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, Other, Sharing a Body, Skipping Class, Time Travel, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started when Prussia felt like doing something new. Something no one ever even thought of!</p><p>Actually... It started in his bedroom with Gilbird pecking his hair. </p><p>What he didn't realize when he noticed that key was this was the End of the End, the End of a Beginning, the Beginning of the End, and the Beginning of a Beginning.</p><p>"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. "</p><p>(Rating MAY go up later on, but not really planning to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the End, and the Beginning of a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This happened randomly. I have no Beta, so if you are a kind soul would you be my Beta? 
> 
> thinking about it... it.. it sounds like i'm asking someone out.. none the less! I got a beta! Emily! Danke Danke for being so awesome and volunteering to be my beta!

**Chapter: One** The End of the End, and the Beginning of a Beginning

* * *

Prussia. East Germany, Teutonic Knights, East, Moron, Gilbert, what ever you like to call him, was bored. That's all, just bored. The rest of the nations were currently attending some boring meeting in central London, which would have been way too un-awesome to go to. The albino had considered going... That was until he heard where the meeting was to be held. Ugh. He really disliked England. The Prussian didn't want to die from food poisoning whilst he was here; he could almost smell the burnt scones from the confines of his room. He had the urge to mess with his little brother's, (or secert l-o-v-e-r's) room for the heck of it, considering there was nothing more entertaining to engage in.. Although, he might get a spanking or something on those lines... Or maybe not. Obviously, he wouldn't have minded, but his awesome ass needed some rest for now, especially from last night.

He got up from his current lazy and slumped position and laughed, exhaling calmly, well, that was until he noticed a small trinket on his empty beer can that sat on his desk.

Upon further examination, the mysterious trinket appeared to be a small key with a prussian blue ribbon tied in a loop around the hole in the centre. Picking it up, Prussia let Gilbird peck on the ribbon, as he stared at the somewhat familiar key.

Where'd he get it? Prussia knew what it was, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it something he had stolen from a drunk guy in a recent fight? Or maybe it was Hungary's key?

_'Prussia... Please.. do me a favour and keep her safe? My tardis cannot, and shall not fall into those hands...'_

Prussia whipped his head round as a voice suddenly filled the room with its presence.

 _'Who's voice was that?'_ Prussia shouted into the emptiness, but felt his vision go blurry soon after. He fell onto the floor as more memories started to flood into his mind.


	2. Meeting the 11'th Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert wasn't expecting anything to happen today until he saw a blue police box way out of place.. in his backyard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps! I had forgotten about uploading this chapter! o u o;; I'm still not really sure on how to type the Doctor (both 10 and 11.. spoilers!) and is very sorry on if the Doctor or any other character is OoC. Please enjoy chapter 2 that is months late.
> 
> Added: Yes, there will be crossovers of the said fandoms aka Bleach, AoT etc.. however, i'm not sure if all of them will be added. And crossovers will be about 1-3 chapters each.. You'll find out how it will happen.. when i get to it? XD. 
> 
> There is a lot of said pairings, most of then is like little hints here and there, making some random of those.. but I'm note sure of what the main pairing will be.. maybe Germancest (germany tops) or Doctor x Prussia? Still thinking...

It was a wonderful afternoon for the Prussian, birds chirping -Gilbird, the sun's rays were hitting his face softly, and the snow was finally thawing into water. Well... this wonderful afternoon was interrupted for Prussia by a weird 'woosh' sound coming from the backyard. He was started to get curious by the odd sound -Prussia was sure he heard the same noise once during WWII but he was at that time -drunk, might have been the wind at that time.

Walking to the park, he noticed a blue police box that looked terribly out of place. It was next to the small pond and a set of swings -swings are awesome, snugged right between the said objects. He got closer to the door. Prussia made a face and poked it.

At the same time, a man with a red bow tie, and brown hair parted to the right, walked out of the door. "Ah! Fresh air! 2014, nothing big yet happened, but I just have a feeling something will happen." The man kept rambling. "Maybe another alien invasion, no no no no, not a good thing, ah! Another companion i bet! I hope she or maybe he likes fezzes or bow ties. They are cool, don't know why can't Amy see they are? Woah! Almost walked into the pond, wouldn't like to smell like algae."

"Uh..." Prussia blinked as the weird, which was an understatement, man kept talking out loud to himself. The said man turned around.

"Ah! Hello," The man greeted. "Beautiful pond you have here!"

"Who are you?" The Albino said Kumajirou's favourite words.

“Terribly sorry, my name is the Doctor,” the Doctor put out his right hand. “the 11th! to be more correct, but it seems my fingers are one off to count it.”

“Kesesese,” Prussia laughed. He shook the man’s hand. “Doctor Who? Just the Doctor? Nothing more?”

“Just the Doctor,” He answered. “So many people ask me that.”

“Who ever named you forgot real names,”  

“But i think my name is perfect,” He argued. “So what’s you name?”

“Gilbert,” Prussia announced his human name.

The Doctor looked a bit confused. He put his hand on his chin. “Hm, I don’t know, but it seems another name fits you.”

“The awesome me’s friends like to call me Prussia as a nickname,”  Bosted said person. “So Doc,”

“No no, not Doc, it’s the Doctor,” The Doctor corrected Prussia.

“Nah, Doc,”

“Doctor,”

“Doc,”

“Oh fine!”

“Kesesese! The awesome Prussia wins again!”  Prussia smirked at him. He patted his jacket wondering -again, why was this weird man here. “What… are you?” He walked closer. Sniffed him, and poked him he continued. “You don’t… feel.. like you arua is human but something else, like from the outside, outside of _earth_.”

“Ah!” He nodded, agreeing with him. “You are correct! I’m not from Earth, a time lord, the last of my kind”  

“The last? Why the last?” Gilbert couldn’t help but to want to dig for more information about this ‘time lord’. However, it felt like he knew what is was, like he had heard about these ‘time lord’ years ago. Was that dream true? That strange dream he had during world war II when he was pretty much wasted?

The Doctor looked remorseful, his gaze was looking at his shoes almost as if he was remembering something. “A horrible war happened years ago in my planet Gallifrey.”

It was strange how the Doctor was easily telling this to Gilbert. It seemed he told the same story multiple times, easy to say yet at the same time hard to. The Doctor took in a deep breath. “And only I” He may or may not have forgotten to add in about a psycho killer time lord who tried to destroy earth -almost did, and control the humans. “Survived..”

“Es tut mir leid.. “ Gilbert looked at the time lord.

“No need to be! It’s all in the past!” The Doctor attempted, and well attempted, to look and sound happy. “Come on! It seems you have nothing much to do, let’s go to space!”

“Was? Why?” He questioned the Doctor with no hesitance.

“I had promised you!”

“When?”

“I think i’m a few years late.. and one regeneration…. oh Amy is right on that.. but none the less! I will keep my promise! Geronimo!”

“I did not agree on anything! Let me back outside!”

And the last thing Gilbert remembered of Earth for a long time, was Gilbird managing to get inside the weird box and him attempting to go back home -to Ludwig.


End file.
